Jailbreak
by avidari
Summary: Meet Aki Shimizu. One of Shimizu House's heirs. The new third seat of second division. Well-mannered. Well-liked by all. People will gladly call her Mary Sue... if only they don't know that she's in a cold war against her entire clan. Omaeda hates her (very much). She has borderline suicidal-tendency. And she's responsible for the jailbreak in Stealth Force's detention unit.


_I'm not too familiar with 2nd Division, but stealth force, assassin, and ninja always thrills me. Sooo... I'm trying to make this story as believable as it can be. Some facts I get from Bleach wikia, some are from random bleach forum, and some are my experience from reading and watching this awesome series. And English is not my first language, please forgive the grammars. Critics are accepted, but watch the language. This is my first fanfiction of bleach. Please bare with me._

_Oh! And sadly, I do NOT own bleach because if I did, I would make Ichigo as the strongest entity in the story... huh? Wait, he's been that since the very first episode?_

* * *

The morning came surprisingly peaceful at Gotei 13. The sky was blue, the birds chirped and sang like they were in part of musical drama, and the sun shone warmly. Everything seem normal. No trace of aftermath of the war was seen. Everyone only could hope they weren't in the eye of another storm. Gotei 13, once again, regained its peace.

Well, most part, actually.

When there was loud shriek or scream in some place of Gotei 13, everyone always accused the 10th division caused it. And they always right since 10th division had laid-back-Rangiku and short-tempered-Toshiro as its officers. But this time, they were wrong. The scream and shriek that ruined the peaceful morning came from 2nd division.

"I thought 2nd division was supposed to be the stealth division. I guess some of them invented new meaning of 'stealth'..." Some of shinigami muttered.

"I guess it's because of their new third seat. I heard their vice-captain is not getting along well with the new recruit."

"They have a new third seat? How can we never see him?"

"It's a 'she' and from what I heard, she's commanding the detention unit in Stealth Force. Of course you'd never see her unless something bad happened."

* * *

"HEY, THIRD SEAT! WHAT THE HELL~?!" Omaeda's yell almost could be heard by anyone within two miles radius. The bulky man glared at the small girl who sat quietly behind the desk. The girl flipped the book on her hand and acted like she heard nothing. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SIT THERE, YOU DIMWIT! THAT'S MY F**KING GLORIOUS SEAT!"

"Watch your language, Omaeda. Don't you already know what would Soi Fon-taicho do if she heard your dirty words?"

Omaeda swore under his breath.

The girl didn't bother to look up and kept flipping the page. "I heard that one too. Are you sure you're a noble, Omaeda? What part of being noble you do not understand? Oh, wait. Everything."

Omaeda was ready to throw her outside the window. "Shut up!"

"Alright, alright. No need to scream like a mad woman, you know?" She yawned indifferently.

"You're disgusting!"

"We both are."

"I'm not!"

This time, the girl put her book down and rolled her eyes at Omaeda. "Have you seen the mirror lately?" Omaeda kicked a chair and sat while kept cursing her. "Yeah, Omaeda, kick it. Destroy it. It would help solving your problem."

"SHUT UP! Would you shut up already? You're a third seat! You don't have any right to talk back at your superior like that!"

"You know me well enough to know that I always respect my superiors, that's the part of being a noble." She shrugged. "But you already knew that you're on my excluding list."

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Can't you find an original insult at least one time? I'm so tired of hearing your imbecile remarks."

"JUST DIE DAMN YOU!"

"Omaeda!"

Omaeda stunned when he heard a peculiar voice from the door. His captain stood gloriously with her piercing eyes. "T-ttta-taicho!" He stood straight up as Soi Fon entered the office and sat behind her desk.

"Good morning, Soi Fon-taicho." The girl bowed slightly. She smiled innocently as if her civil conversation with Omaeda never happened.

Soi Fon rubbed her temple. "It's been two months and both of you still can't stand in the same room without feeling the urgency to choke each other. Great. Just great." She groaned. Omaeda opened his mouth to protest, but he immediately closed it when his captain glared at him. "Aki, send this to the first division. And send my regards to Yamamoto Genryusai."

"Yes, Taicho." The girl whose name was Aki stood up and retrieved the papers from Soi Fon's hand.

"And Aki?"

Aki halted her step and looked at her captain quizzically. "Yes?"

Soi Fon sighed. "Inspect the detention unit and send the report to me."

"Yes, Taicho."

* * *

"Good morning, Shimizu-san."

Aki smiled at the small girl who just greeted her. "Aki is fine, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia laughed quietly. "Then call me Rukia."

"But you're my superior..." Rukia gave Aki a look and Aki sighed in defeat. "First division?"

"Yes. You too?" Aki nodded.

Both of them walked to the first division building in silence. Then Aki decided to break it. "Is it fine in 13th?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"And Kurosaki-san is fine too, I suppose?"

Rukia laughed quietly. "You suppose right." she said. "Ichigo still causes troubles, though. His reiatsu control is not getting any better. He always floods his surroundings with his reiatsu and it's attracting Hollows nearby. It's like taunting a hungry lion, you know? He can't help it. His name spells problem." Rukia chuckled. "How about you? Things going fine with your vice-captain?"

Aki cringed. "Mm, no. Not really. He hates me."

"Don't feel bad. He hates everyone." Rukia smiled knowingly.

"Lucky me, Soi Fon-taicho is pretty decent, although she scares me sometimes." Aki mumbled. Rukia gave her a low chuckle. Aki took a glance at a slightly-taller girl who walked beside her. Aki knew Rukia even before she joined the Gotei 13. They met at the noble's party few years ago and been friends since then. Rukia was the first person who congratulated her when she joined Gotei 13. Aki knew they were not buddy like Rukia and Renji or Rukia and Ichigo, but at least she dared to say that Rukia was her friend. Probably the only friend...

"Aki-san? You can go first."

"Huh?" Aki snapped back to reality and was surprised when she'd already in front of Yamamoto Genryusai's room.

Rukia shot her a small knowing smile. "I said, you can go first." She repeated.

"Are you sure? I can wait, you know..."

"It's fine, really." Rukia waved her hand dismissively. "I have all day."

Aki chuckled. "Thank you." She bowed to Rukia. "Have a good day, Rukia-san."

* * *

Sending report to Yamamoto Genryusai was Aki's least favorite things to do. Dealing with elders was her weakness. Maybe because it's reminding me about dealing with the Elders of Shimizu House...

"Good morning, Shimizu-san. Retrieving a report, I see?" The old man greeted her merrily.

Aki almost dropped her jaws. For two months becoming a seated officer in Gotei 13, her comrades sometimes told her about how scary the old man was. It wasn't the first Soi Fon-taicho asked her to give report to the head captain and every time she did that, Yamamoto Genryusai proved that her comrades' warning was true. But this time, Aki saw Yamamoto Genryusai greeted, not grumbled, and -dare she said- almost smiled to her. Aki shook her head. "S-sir?"

"Yes, Shimizu-san?"

Aki tried to gain her composure. She cleared her throat and gave the papers to head captain. "And Soi Fon-taicho sent her regards to you... uh, Sir."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." Yamamoto Genryusai skimmed the papers, then gave them to Sasakibe who stood beside his throne. "So, have you accustomed to your division and... new position, Shimizu-san?"

Aki frowned. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Yamamoto-soutaicho. It's great."

"Shihouin House gave us the recommendation to put you with Soi Fon-taicho. I hope you won't disappoint them."

"Um, yeah. I hope so, Sir."

"And how's with Shimizu House?"

Aki literally stunned. She froze. "S-Shimizu House... Sir?"

"Yes, your House, Shimizu-san." Yamamoto Genryusai said calmly. Aki still couldn't find a word to answer his question. The old man sighed. "I want you to settle your problem with your family immediately. I don't want those nobles nag on us any longer than this. You understand, Kid?"

"Yes, Sir." Aki mumbled quietly.

"Fine. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir. Have a good day." She bowed and brought her steps outside of Yamamoto Genryusai's room. Aki only smiled at Rukia who suspected her eerie face. She muttered under her breath. She couldn't help but swearing at the old man, but she also realized that she couldn't blame him. Yamamoto Genryusai was right. Aki groaned as she flash-stepped back to 2nd division barrack. Memory is only beautiful when we don't have to deal with past...

* * *

"Ah, it's Shimizu-chan!"

Aki forced a smile when she ran into Rangiku Matsumoto and her infamous captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya. "Hello there, Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Aaah~ How many times should I tell you? Call me Rangiku." The busty woman pouted.

"You know I can't do that." Aki cringed.

"It makes me feel reaaaally old..." Rangiku persisted.

"But I..." Aki bit her lips.

"Matsumoto, do not bother an officer with your obnoxious chitchat." The grumpy captain grumbled lowly. He folded his hands on his chest and glared at his vice-captain murderously. "Not like some of us, I'm pretty sure Shimizu has a lot work to do."

"You're no fun, Taicho~" Rangiku mumbled, still kept her teasing pout on her face.

"You may go, Shimizu. Don't mind this woman."

Aki smiled. "Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taicho. Have a good day." She walked past both of the 10th division's officers.

"I never thought I'd say this, but congratulation, Taicho. Finally there's someone that is more tense and relentless than you." Rangiku whistled and patted Toushiro's shoulder lightly.

"If you have a lot time to analyze something like that, why'd you never had time to do your damn paperwork, Matsumoto?" Toushiro sighed.

Rangiku laughed. "Oh, please. You don't have to flatter me."

"It's not a flattering. Trust me."

The blonde still chuckled. "But seriously, Shimizu-san seems concerned about something. It's a pity a nice girl like her have to deal with crazy nobles as her family. Don't you think so, Taicho?" Rangiku groaned when Toushiro'd already left her. "Taicho~"

"Whatever, Matsumoto. She's useful. That's all matter."

"Well, she impressed everybody on our last clearing mission in Karakura last month. Of course she's useful!" Rangiku chirped. "But you know she's more than that. I have a hunch that she'll be like..."

"Like that Kuchiki princess?"

Rangiku frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She will attract trouble, like Byakuya's little sister."

Rangiku slapped her captain's back. "Oh, come on, Taicho! You know if we call someone 'Troublemaker', we all agree that it's Ichigo, not Rukia-chan. She just got dragged down with him. You know that." She laughed. "But somehow I see your point. And maybe you're right. She looks like someone who's always tailed by troubles."

* * *

Aki walked beneath the shadow of the corner of 2nd division area. She stood in front of a metal door that almost hidden by the thick shade of trees around the building. The two guards bowed at her and because of the detention facility regulation to not letting any weapon into the facility, the guards striped her zanpakuto. One of them escorted her in. Aki never liked the place, but she grew accustomed to it. There were more than hundreds containment in the building that were meant to detain a high class criminal and potentially dangerous shinigami. It was like a combination between prison and asylum. Aki grumbled every time a muffled scream from inside containment made her heart jumped. She was sure if she died, the cause must be heart attack. "I think I will never get used to this place..." She grumbled.

The guard that escorted her chuckled. "You'll get used to it, Ma'am. It takes a long time, but you'll get used to it."

Aki sighed. "So? Anything worth to report to Soi Fon-taicho?" She asked.

"Nothing, Ma'am. Everything is under our control."

"Give me the paperworks for the past two weeks." She demanded. The guard walked her to some kind of security room. The guard handed her a pile of paperworks and she read it quickly. "Who is occupant of room 52 in right-wing building?"

The guard checked paper on his hand. "Former seventh seat of 11th division, Sanosuke Ono."

"Bring me to him."

"Something's wrong, Ma'am?"

Aki didn't answer. Her face hardened as the guard led her way to Sanosuke Ono's containment facility nervously. Aki could feel her heart thumped harder when she stood in front of room 52.

"What's wrong, Ma'am?"

"The blanket he requested three days ago... did you grant them?" She asked quietly.

"Well, yes, but..."

Aki knocked the metal door. "Sanosuke Ono! The guard will go inside to inspect you containment facility! Stand where we can see you clearly and put your hands behind your head! If somehow you do something suspicious and stupid, we'll get yourself eliminated. Do you copy that?" She shouted, but no answer nor was a response. Aki bit her lips as she tried to calm her anxious heart. "Sanosuke Ono! Do you copy that?"

There was still no answer.

"Call for backup. Close all access to the facility. Nobody goes in or out until I say so."

"Yes, Ma'am."

_Okay, this is short, I know. And the pace is kinda rushed. But well... yeah, I hope you can review this and maybe it'll get better XP_

_Anyway, thanks for spending time to read this... um, nonsense. I reaaaaally appreciate it._

_xoxo, AVI_


End file.
